educationfandomcom-20200222-history
K-12 Online Resources List
For software applications see K-12 Software Resources. Atomic Learning Atomic Learning - Atomic Learning provides software training using a unique approach. That approach is short, easy-to-view movies that answer the common questions people have when learning software. It has a library of tutorials that numbers more than 18,000 covering over 95 of the most common software applications with an average of 400 new totorials added every 45 days. Atomic Learning was created to provide an online resource for educators, students and families that would be like a personal, on-demand, software trainer to answer those "How do I do that?" questions everyone has when learning software.User:Sandra/Sandra--72.161.40.85 17:06, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://www.atomiclearning.com/ --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://www.atomiclearning.com/aboutus --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: $79.99 for a single user with volume price quotes available by request --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) "A Timely Solution For a Timeless Challenge" describes Atomic Learning and tells of the benefits that schools can gain by subscribing. "A timely solution for a timeless challenge." 2005. of Atomic Learning. Technology and Learning, 26, 56. Retrieved April 15 from InfoTrac OneFile database. --Melanie 18:59, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Acadsoc http://www.acadsoc.com Acadsoc (also known as Online Academic Society) is an international one-stop online learning portal for languages, academic subjects as well as services. It is a platform that enables tutors and learners to come together to learn face to face. The Acadsoc community is made up of students of all ages (from primary school to adults) and tutors from a variety of backgrounds (such as professional teachers, graduate teachers and social teachers). Its mission is to create the world’s most efficient and diverse learning and teaching platform for each and everyone. Category:East Tennessee State University Bigchalk Review: Bigchalk Library K-12, includes audio, video, radio, and TV transcripts, as well as pictures. Bigchalk was founded in 1999 with the combined assets of ProQuest's K-12 division and Infonautics Inc.'s K-12 business. The company supplies comprehensive reference databases, using pictures, magazines, newspapers, as well as audio and visuals, to make learning more interactive and enjoyable. In addition to its up-to-date online reference databases, bigchalk offers standards-based digital curriculum and easy-to-use tools for lesson preparation. Its products include bigchalk Library, eLibrary, bigchalk Integrated Classroom, ClassMate and other Web-based programs. Proquest Aquires bigchalk. (news).K. McKinley, Matthew Miller. T H E Journal (Technological Horizons In Education) April 2003 v30 i9 p10(1) (331 words) Jane Combs --68.118.107.32 18:01, 10 April 2006 (UTC) McKinley, K., Miller, Matthew. (2003). Proquest Acquires BigChalk. Retrieved April 10, 2006, from InfoTrac Expanded Academic Review: $1,295 per school-elementary school subscriptions.District pricing is available. The author claims the load time to access information is uneven, sometimes quickly, other times slow. "This Internet reference tool offers an easy way to research more than 800 sources of information...A unique feature is the target button that allows the student to "go to the best part." This will display the portion of the article with the highest concentration of words matching the query terms. The document can be printed, e-mailed, or added to a segment of the site entitled My List." Although she says the interface is uncluttered and easy to use she does not give the database a top rating. "I would recommend the site for use if the school was already using bigchalk as its digital learning source, or if the school wanted a basic reference tool for research. Otherwise, a user may wish to look at EBSCO host. EBSCO provides research for elementary students, as well as middle and high school students, and has a richer collection of databases and features. It also meets the needs of Spanish-speaking students." JaneCombs --24.151.255.78 16:33, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Felix, Kathie. (2002). eLibrary 2. Retrieved April 27, 2006, from Wilson Web/Education Full Text Review: The following is a ranking by Bildersee, Coots, Dobie and Fowler for the School Library Journal. The database contains 34 magazines, 40 books, 11 newspapers, 14 picture sources, 7 map sources and 10 radio/TV transcript sources Database rankings: 1 = Excellent, 2 = Above Average, 3 = Average, 4 = Below Average, 5 = Poor bigchalk eLibrary Elementary Rating Searchability and Help functions are above average. Navigability, appearance, reading level, speed, types and time span of materials (go back 10 years) are excellent. Document printing, emaling and saving are only average. Price * $495 bigchalk Library K-12 (reviewed at all three grade levels) Database includes 902 magazines, 7 map sources, 204 newspapers, 7 audio/video sources, 179 books, 102 radio/TV transcript sources, 13 picture sources. Searchability, Navigability, appearance, reading level, speed, are excellent. Help, document printing, emailing, saving are above average. Types and time span (to 1995) are only average. Price * $5,595 JaneCombs --Zjec37 18:20, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Bildersee,A., Coots,K., Dobie,D., Fowler,M. (2001). The Search is on: a team of Librarians reviews the top periodical databases for the K-12 Market. Retrieved April 27, 2006, from School Library Journal (Info Trac Onefile, Sherrod, Bigchalk elementary) WEBSITES: JaneCombs --Zjec37 13:59, 27 April 2006 (UTC) A good website to acquire product information, free trials, newsletters, educator support and training would be the following: ProQuest. (2006). Proquest K-12. Retrieved April 27, 2006, from Proquest (BigChalk site, Ask Jeeves) Website: http://www.proquestk12.com/educatortools.shtml With bigchalk Library, users have a complete research solution that provides access to full-text articles from hundreds of magazines, newspapers, books, and radio/TV programs plus more than 5,000 maps, 435,000 pictures, 160,000 web links, and 11,000 audio and video clips, along with access to photographs and maps and educational audio/video resources. Search strategies include natural language, keyword, Boolean, subject, topic, and publication search. Results can be sorted by date, relevance, reading level, source type, publication, or file size. The new BookCart feature allows educators to build persistent links to pre-selected content in bigchalk Library creating reading lists, subject and topic pages, and more. All users may mark, save, print, or email documents directly from the database.bigchalk Library's powerful capabilities enable users to type a question, phrase or key word using natural language or Boolean searching. In addition, users can search for material by topic correlated to the topics from bigchalk's award-winning HomeworkCentral. Search strategies include natural language (by asking a question), boolean, topic, publication and subject. bigchalk Library News & Reference delivers all the functionality of bigchalk Library with a smaller content set designed to complement magazine and journal databases. Users will find articles from hundreds of newspapers, books, and radio/TV programs plus more than 5,000 maps, 435,000 pictures, 160,000 web links, and 11,000 audio and video clips. bigchalk Library Get the Picture delivers all the functionality of bigchalk Library with a smaller content set designed to meet schools’ multimedia resource needs. User will find more than 5,000 maps, 435,000 pictures, 160,000 web links, and 11,000 audio and video clips plus a set of reference books that provide context and background for research topics. Both home and unlimited remote access are included in the pricing for a site license. The requirements for home access are the same as the suggested hardware and software configurations. bigchalk can provide introductory training, advanced training, or custom training. Training is available at $1,650 per day and at the reduced rate of $1,200 for the second consecutive day and $850 for the third or greater consecutive day. In response to customer requests, ProQuest has introduced the ProQuest Training Resource Center. The Training Resource Center, free to ProQuest subscribers, is a Web-based resource that provides online tutorials and materials to those who will administer ProQuest, use it, and teach others to use it. K-12 editorial department creates learning exercises, topical essays, and study guides that correspond to prevalent research areas in schools. Pricing for elementary schools as of 2002 are: BC library $1,995; BC library News & Reference $1,595; BC library Get the Picture $695; and Proquest Historical Newspapers $1,195. For contact information, see the following website information. JaneCombs --Zjec37 15:11, 27 April 2006 (UTC) BigChalk. (2002). Winter 2002 Washington State Database Trials. Retrieved April 27, 2006, from BigChalk the Education Network (Google, BigChalk pricing) website: http://www.secstate.wa.gov/library/libraries/projects/sdl/trials/winter_2002/bigchalk.htm Even at the cost of $5,500 to $6,000 (2001-2002 prices) BigChalk is a good choice for a library database because of student access to newspapers, books, audio/video clips and websites as sources of information and especially for the elementary school with its easy application. Naturally a librarian should be on hand for elementary students, in order to help them with their research and to give classes on search methods. Brainpop www.brainpop.com - BrainPop is an educational program, providing content spanning 6 main subjects including: Science, Math, English, Social Studies, Health and Technology. Within each subject, you will find hundreds of short, animated movies that speak to kids in a language and voice that they understand. Developed according to national standards (NCTM, NSES, & NCTE), BrainPOP's topics present students with an engaging, enlightening, and entertaining view of a given subject. User:Kim --Kim 01:46, 2 March 2006 (UTC)--Kim 03:00, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Information from the BrainPOP web site provided by teachers that have used the resource. BrainPOP, (n.d.). How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml. User:Kim--Kim 03:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) School Subscription Options BrainPop. (n.d.). Brainpop at school subscription options of software Bainpop. Retrieved March 21, 2006 from :http:www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml --Kim 20:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Software Review , (n.d.). How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from http://www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml . Kim --208.183.105.11 14:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC) --198.146.217.85 23:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) The price the school district for 1,000 students for 1 year is $1,600.00 and the rounded rate per student is $1.60. User:Kim--Kim 03:27, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Channel 9 News, (2005). A review from 9 news about brainpop. Retrieved Apr. 10, 2006, from http://9news.com/acm_news.aspx? OSGNAME=KUSA&IKOBJECTID=5400f348-0abe-421a-008d- e2f11858c54e&TEMPLATEID=0c76dce6-ac1f-02d8-0047-c589c01ca7bf. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) More Reviews Web User Magazine, (n.d.). Review of brainpop. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from Web User Web site: http://web.archive.org/web/20050924202116/http://www.webuser.co.uk/sites/site_review.php? . Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC) 198.146.217.85 23:20, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Consumer Guide Products, (n.d.). Review of brainpop. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from BrainPop Web site: http://products.consumerguide.com/reviews/product.epub? productId=24071. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:20, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Education World, (n.d.). Top 20 review best of '99. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from BrainPop site Web site:http://www.education- world.com/best_of/1999/reviews/rev_1999_02.shtml. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:14, 10 April 2006 (UTC) I intended to compsoe you a bit of observation in order to thank you so much over again considering the marvelous opinions you have provided on this page. This has been incredibly generous of people like you to make extensively exactly what numerous people could possibly have offered for sale for an electronic book to help with making some profit for their own end, especially considering that you could have tried it if you ever wanted. The inspiring ideas as well acted as a good way to fully grasp that other people online have similar fervor really like my personal own to find out significantly more on the subject of this problem. I think there are thousands of more pleasant situations up front for individuals that read carefully your blog post. I intended to compsoe you a bit of observation in order to thank you so much over again considering the marvelous opinions you have provided on this page. This has been incredibly generous of people like you to make extensively exactly what numerous people could possibly have offered for sale for an electronic book to help with making some profit for their own end, especially considering that you could have tried it if you ever wanted. The inspiring ideas as well acted as a good way to fully grasp that other people online have similar fervor really like my personal own to find out significantly more on the subject of this problem. I think there are thousands of more pleasant situations up front for individuals that read carefully your blog post. College-Cram.com http://www.college-cram.com College-Cram.com is a 24/7 web-based tutorial library for students. It offers single-topic interactive programs that help students learn difficult topics, practice them with worksheets and flash cards, and review them with quizzes and study sheets. All materials are available for FREE. College-Cram.com exists to help students get better grades, faster! Enchanted Learning --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Rationale: Enchanted Learning is a producer of educational websites designed for children. This site also offers many educational ideas and worksheets that teacher subscribers can use. A subscription to Enchanted Learning would be a wonderful investment for any school serving Preschool-5th grade students.--Melanie 20:05, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://www.enchantedlearning.com/Home.html--[[User:Melanie|Melanie]] 20:05, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://www.enchantedlearning.com/sample/--[[User:Melanie|Melanie]] 20:05, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: For a single classroom membership, a 12-month site license is $25.00 (a classroom membership is for a teacher who wants the students in their class to use the website on the classroom computers - the teacher also has all of the benefits of a family membership). For a school with up to 50 Internet-connected computers, a site license is $50.00. For more than 50 computers, the site license is $75.00. --Melanie 20:05, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Enchanted Learning (1990). of Enchanted Learning. Instructor. 112, 82. Retrieved April 1, 2006 from Infotrac Onefile database.--Melanie 22:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Facts On File Facts On File is a collection of databases with a wide range of subjects for a wide range of users. Librarians, teachers, students of all ages and researchers may access subjects such as history, science, health, geography, literature, careers, and even forms. A user may find biographies, timelines, tax forms, college applications, science projects, maps, handouts, and much, much more. The interface is designed with the older user in mind, however, the Curriculum Resource Center Junior Edition will appeal to elementary teachers and students. Cox, E. (2006, January). Facts on file online databases: world history online; health reference center; American women's history. In FindArticles: Kliatt. Retrieved April 14, 2006, from http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0PBX/is_1_40/ai_n16057659 --Amy B 00:10, 18 April 2006 (UTC) The following page includes three reviews of Facts On File http://www.factsonfile.com/newfacts/SellSheets/049009.pdf --Amy B 01:12, 18 April 2006 (UTC) "From Grolier Publishing Co., Inc., is a Web site that offers a complete reference tool. It provides a series of databases to meet the needs of the varied age and ability levels in schools today, namely the Encyclopedia Americana, Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia, the New Book of Popular Science, Nueva Encyclopedia Cumbre en Linea, Lands and Peoples, America the Beautiful, and the New Book of Knowledge." Information retrieved from: Dunn, Agnes. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. Multimedia Schools, 9, 58-60. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:28, 29 March 2006 (UTC) "A review of Grolier Online, an electronic encyclopedia provider, is presented. This online tool allows users to search three reliable and authoritative encyclopedias at the same time and features easy-to-follow internal links as well as linked extensions to the Internet and articles from periodicals." Information retrieved from: Stafford, Barbara Ripp. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. School Library Media Activities Monthly, 19, 30, 33. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:35, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Filamentality www.kn.pacbell.com/wired/fil/index.html --Nathalie 15:27, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Filamentality(http://www.kn.pacbell.com/wired/fil )is a web-based tool that allows users to manage information obtained from the web to create online lessons and instructional activities.This site hosts "Hotlists", or web pages linked to text-based materials. Filamentality provides a electronic scaffolding template which organizes materials and media. 5 types of activities can be created by Filamentality, Hotlists, Scrapbooks, Treasure Hunts, Samplers and Webquests.--Michael BJ 22:40, 24 April 2006 (UTC) "The Effect of Electronic Scaffolding for Technology Integration on Perceived Task Effort and Confidance of Primary Student Teachers", Journal of Research on Technology in Education, 37, No1, 29-43, Fall 2004Retrieved from ERIC Database, April 19, 2006 Michael B J 4/19--Michael BJ 22:40, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Reviews: : 1. Review Number: Roland, C. (2006, January). Online Curriculum Tools for Teachers Editorial. SchoolArts, 40.--Nathalie 15:10, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : 2. Review Number: Angeli, C., & Valanides, N. (2004, Fall). The Effect of Electtronic Scaffolding for Technology Integration on Perceived Task Effort and Confidence of Primary Student Teachers. Journal of Research on Technology in Education,37(1), 29-43. Retrieved April 22, 2006, from ERIC database (EJ690942). --Nathalie 15:12, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Kidspiration I removed this from the list because of it being software. I appreciate that being brought to my attention. User:Kim --Kim 02:08, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Gaggle http://gaggle.net --User:Sandra Sandra--72.161.41.30 19:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Rationale: Gaggle provides safe e-mail accounts for students. Gaggle provides tools for schools to allow students to have e-mail accounts without worry. Teachers control what can be written and who can correspond. Nessages with inappropriate words are re-routed to the teacher's account. The teacher can then decide whether the student gets the message. Some of the features of Gaggle include: online customized calendars, filtered and controlled student message boards and chat rooms, e-mail pen pals and other Internet projects safely connecting teachers and students around the world, Internet homework centers, web profile pages for schools, teachers, and students, online video conferences, e-mail access through wireless devices such as a Cell phone or Blackberry, Integration with a mailing listserv program, blogging tools for students and teachers, and polling tools for creating online voting systems. --User:Sandra Sandra -- --72.161.41.30 19:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://gaggle.net --User:Sandra/Sandra --72.161.41.30 19:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://gaggle.net/about.html --User:Sandra/Sandra --72.161.41.30 19:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: (1)Free Version- no cost, but it does expose students to advertising (2)Standard Subscription Service- Accounts Price 0-249 $4.25 250-999 $4.00 1,000-4,999 $3.50 5,000-9,999 $3.25 10,000 plus $3.00 *Gaggle's hosted service is Priority 1 E-Rate eligible. All schools qualify for reimbursement by the Federal Government's Schools and Libraries Division. The reimbursement rate can be as much as 90% of the cost to the school. (3)Installed Software License (Managed Service)- cost depends on size of school or district. The first year cost starts at $6,000 for the server and $1.75 for each account needed beyond 2,000 users. The license for subsequent years is $1.75 per account with a minimum renewal price of $4,000. --User:Sandra/Sandra --72.161.41.30 19:07, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Grolier Online Encyclopedia --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Rationale: The Grolier Online Encyclopedia would be an excellent addition to any K-12 library collection as it provides students and teachers with encyclopedia content that is delivered with the ease of a search engine. Providing encyclopedia articles on varied reading levels, this product helps to personalize encyclopedia for students with varying abilities. --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://auth.grolier.com/cgi-bin/authV2?bffs=N --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://auth.grolier.com/cgi-bin/updatelist?templateName=/marketing/librarian.html --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: No pricing information is readily available on this vendor's website. --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Nettrekker Nettrekker - a search engine designed specifically for use by K-12 students and teachers--Melanie 22:46, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Rationale: Nettrekker would be an excellent addition to any K-12 school library as it helps to simplify searching the Internet for students and teachers which encourages use of the valuable sources of information available online. This product also helps to eliminate many of the drawbacks of searching online as it weeds out sites, which are not useful to students and teachers. --Melanie 23:10, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://school.nettrekker.com/frontdoor/ --Melanie 23:13, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://www.nettrekker.com/di/tour/index.html--[[User:Melanie|Melanie]] 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: $1,595 per school building, per year (Multi-building and district discounts available. Please call 1-877-517-1125 for details.)--Melanie 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Information Today, Inc., (2004). Nettrekker. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://www.infotoday.com/MMSchools/jan04/felix.shtml. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC) 66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Educational Technology Information Center, (2005). nettrekker - the trusted search engine for schools!. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from http://www.edtechinfocenter.com/view/productreview.cfm?&fproductref=53. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Sonoma Education, (2003). Heuristic evaluation of nettrekker. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.sonoma.edu/edtech/arem/EDCT556/netTrekkerEval.pdf.. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) NoveList K-8 This database contains over 46,000 age-appropriate fiction titles with a new brightly colored, tabbed interface that was designed with children in mind. There are thousands of subject headings, Lexile readability levels, and searchable full text reviews. NoveList K-8 features will appeal to teachers as well as young readers. Teacher/Media Specialist resources like Picture Book Extenders and BookTalks Bibliographies focusing on topics for young readers Kid-friendly search techniques to help young readers find favorite series or titles similar to favorites Lists of Award-winning books --Amy B 22:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Features and customer reviews http://www.epnet.com/uploads/thisTopic-dbTopic-484.pdf --Amy B 00:10, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Hawkes, S. (2003, April 8). EBSCO NoveList K-8. In Travelerdatabases. Retrieved April 10, 2006, from http://list.state.ar.us/pipermail/travelerdatabases/ 2003-April/000031.html --198.146.217.95 23:33, 10 April 2006 (UTC)--Amy B 01:36, 13 April 2006 (UTC) A sample pricing guide from the Southeastern Massachusetts Library System: Ebsco Novelist (25% Discount) High School (Novelist) $350 Market price $262.50 Discount price Middle School (Novelist K-8) $250 Market $187.50 Discount Elementary School (Novelist K-8) $250 Market $187.50 Discount (Novelist & Novelist K-8) $750 Market $562.50 Discount http://www.semls.org/services/databases/pricing.html --Amy B 00:41, 24 April 2006 (UTC) This stamp time is wrong--it is April 23 Orchard Address: http://www.orchardsoftware.com/index.shtml Product Address: http://www.orchardsoftware.com/product.shtml Vendor: Siboney Learning Group Vendor Address: http://www.siboneylearninggroup.com Description: Offers 150 Skill Trees covering over 3000 essential skills that are correlated to most state and national standarized tests. Offers math programs for K-12, language arts K-12, reading realities for elem., developmental-high school, vocabulary builder, tools for teachers and science for 4th-10th. This software will be a benefit to our k-12 library by supporting our language arts, math, and science programs as well as increasing computer skills and usage for students and teachers. Costs: Skill Trees Orchard MAC or WIN Orchard Plus MAC/WIN (Includes School-to-Home program) Individual Skill Trees (minimum of five on initial order) $395 $495 Titles Total Skill Trees Orchard MAC or WIN Orchard Plus MAC/WIN K-3 Math - Bundle 15 $5,950 $7,450 4-6 Math - Bundle 16 $6,350 $7,950 7-9 Math - Bundle 21 $8,350 $9,950 K-6 Math Curriculum - Bundle 31 $11,950 $14,950 4-9 Math Curriculum - Bundle 37 $14,450 $18,450 K-9 Math Curriculum - Bundle 52 $18,750 $22,950 K-3 Language Arts - Bundle* 28 $10,950 $13,850 4-6 Language Arts - Bundle* 25 $9,950 $12,450 7-9 Language Arts - Bundle 14 $5,650 $6,950 K-6 Language Arts Curriculum - Bundle* 53 $18,950 $23,950 4-9 Language Arts Curriculum - Bundle* 39 $15,450 $19,450 K-9 Language Arts Curriculum - Bundle* 67 $23,950 $29,950 4-10 Science - Bundle 18 $7,250 $8,950 Developmental High School 11 $4,450 $5,450 Reading Realities 5 $1,950 $2,450 Tools for Teachers 5 $1,950 $2,450 K-3 Math & Language Arts - Bundle** 43 $16,950 $21,450 K-6 Math & Language Arts - Bundle** 84 $29,950 $37,950 4-6 Math & Language Arts - Bundle** 41 $15,550 $19,950 4-9 Math & Language Arts - Bundle** 76 $27,450 $33,950 K-9 Math & Language Arts - Bundle** 119 $39,950 $49,950 K-12 Complete Orchard - Bundle** 164* $51,950 $64,950 * Reading A-Z.com Skill Trees only include ten licenses and a one-year subscription. ** Basals - This bundle comes with FREE Basals of your choice. Reviews: Burchfield, K. (2001, July 10). Goals 2000 quarterly report: MathNet. Retrieved April 21, 2006, from Goals 2000 quarterly report Web site: http://208.183.128.8/MathNet/report4.htm. MathNet Lab was used by Jefferson County school district to prepare for Terra Nova testing for that year. Quarterly report covering protocols used, procedures followed, skills and assets gained by students and teachers, assessment of Orchard product. Found through Ask.com using the search terms: educational software review, Orchard. Pohlman, R. (2002, August 15). Goals 2000 final evaluation: Learning lab. Retrieved April 21, 2006, from Goals 2000 quarterly report Web site: http://classroom.jc-schools.net/11/report5.htm. Learning Lab was used by Jefferson County school district to prepare for Terra Nova testing for that year. Final report covering protocols used, procedures followed, skills and assets gained by students and teachers, assessment of Orchard product. Found through Ask.com using the search terms: educational software review, Orchard. Scientifically based reading research and Orchard. (n.d.). Retrieved April 21,2006, from Siboney learning group Web site: http://www.orchardsoftware.com/pdfs/NRP%20Booklet.pdf. Comparison of how Orchard responds to the National Reading Panel’s five key components of early reading instruction published by the vendor Siboney Learning Group. Found through Dogpile.com using the search terms: educational software review, Orchard. Transforming teaching through technology: Jordan school district. (n.d.). Retrieved April 21, 2006, from T4 Web site: http://t4.jordan.k12/technology_planning/software/multiplecurel.html. Software Evaluation Committee reviews/recommends Orchard Software k-6 for Instruction/Practice. Found through Ask.com using search terms: educational reviews, Orchard. Winners of the 2004 Eddie awards. (2004, Summer). Retrieved April 21, 2006, from ComputED gazette Web site: http://computedgazette.com/arch/summ04/page3.html. 9th Annual Education Software Review Awards from ComputED Learning Center names Orchard For Your State Language Arts k-3 winner of early elementary language arts category and Orchard For Your State Math 4-6 winner in Upper Elementary math category. Found through Ask.com using search terms: educational software review, Orchard. --Gil Johnson 20:06, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub.cfm--Kim 02:41, 23 March 2006 (UTC) The vendor of Quiz Hub is Schmidel & Wojcik. The membership rates are available for one year (365 days), 1 computer is #40 and 2 or more the charge is $25 per computer. Quiz Hub members have access to hundreds of interactive learning quizzes that help enhance their knowledge of English language arts, foreign languages, geography, history, math, and science. The number of computers logged into a Quiz Hub account each day is tracked with cookies. Therefore, you need to make sure that your web browser accepts quizhub.com cookies. For example, if you purchase a Quiz Hub subscription for two computers, you will be able to access the Quiz Hub from any two computers each day for one year. The computers that you use can be different each day. It doesn't matter where they are located. Teachers- Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - engage and empower your students - introduce new topics - provide remedial/enrichment activities - organize classroom games - encourage independent learning Students-Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - have fun while learning stuff - increase your vocabulary - review for exams - prepare for academic competitions - challenge your friends quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub-info --Kim 02:59, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. In addition to the hundreds of learning quizzes listed below, Quiz Hub members have access to interactive spelling lessons and vocabulary lessons. For a list of Interactive Learning Quizes for Grades K-12, please click on the icon, http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizzes.cfm--Kim 03:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Cyber Sieve, (n.d.). Safe web sites for your children. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://www.softforyou.com/articles_tutorials/safe_web_sites.html. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:43, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub, (2003). A member's review about quiz hub. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://projects.coe.uga.edu/lrieber/wwild/reviews/review-member.asp?ID=573. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC) , . (). High school ace. , Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.forbes.com/bow/b2c/review.jhtml?id=6237. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Searchasaurus REVIEW This is a middle, junior and primary (grades 2 to 8) online package with a Searchasaurus interface. $999 for unlimited use in a single school which includes remote access. It's updated daily with free trial. Searchasaurus is a kid friendly, colorful and easy search interface to two databases, Primary and Middle Search plus. Primary indexes 90 and Middle indexs 188 journals. Librarians can to customize the databases to exclude all but full text articles or only those journals the school subscribes to. It includes some pamphlet material, 76,000 primary source documents, F&W encyclopedia, EBSCO animals & image collection. Access is through an animated interface with dinosaur theme that encourages basic seach methods. Lexile limiters allow searchers to specify reading levels of materials. The Searchasaurus Map is the first screen and contains all the reference materials displayed as islands, that are available, ie General Encyclopedia, Enclyclopedia of Animals, Dictionary, Primary Search, Middle Search Plus and Pictures. A Fun Facts volcano provides facts about the world, a cave provides a quick tutorial and a fort provides help tips. The yellow compass on all screens returns the students back to the home page. Clicking on the small boat exits the program. Searchasaurus allows search by natural language, keyword or subject. Boolean, wildcard and truncation searches are also supported. Search by subject allows students to click on a general area of interest before narrowing it down to specifics. This is particularly helpful to younger readers. A camera icon indicates photos within a document. Email and print functions are included. Students can choose from 12 categories to begin their subject search. Category names should be simpliefied to single or compound nouns. History should be arranged chronologically for both topic and dates. A spell checker is included which provides althernate spellings for searches. JaneCombs --68.118.111.182 19:07, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Young Jr., Terrence E. (2004). Middle Online Package with Searchasaurus Interface. Retrieved April 29, 2006 from School Library Journal (Sherrod, InfoTrac Expanded Academic, Searchasaurus) REVIEW Friendly dinosaurs, dressed for exploration, greet students with Ebsco's Searchasaurus. A map of tropical islands allows the students to search for proprietary and licensed products the library has subscribed to. Erupting volcanoes, compass and a dinosaur guide make this an interesting search for young users in elementary to middle school children. Facts on the World News Digest, Ethnic News watch are accessible along with Funk & Wagnails Encyclopedia and an animal encyclopedia. A tutorial is also included. A divided search screen offers keyword or natural language searching, and links to subject searching. The Searchasaurus map also provides hot topics that are articles covering current events & issues. Throughout the search, the dinosaur accompanies and offers a link back to either a new search or the map. Images accompanying articles are denoted by the presence of a camera graphic. A list of web sites related to the search is also provided. JaneCombs --68.118.111.182 19:07, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Anonymous. (1999). EBSCO Publishing unveils Searchasaurus. Retrieved April 29, 2006 from Information Today (Sherrod, ABI Inform, Searchasaurus) WEBSITES: Searchasaurus Complete with erupting volcanoes, dinosaur guide and compass, Searchasaurus is EBSCO’s newest user search experience for elementary- to middle school-age users. Includes the following databases with a children's interface: Primary Search - Provides full text for 50 children’s magazines and over 100 children’s pamphlets, designed for the elementary school student. EBSCO Animals - Provides in-depth information on a variety of topics relating to animals. The database consists of indexing, abstracts, and full text records describing the nature and habitat of familiar animals. Funk & Wagnalls New World Encyclopedia - Provides over 25,000 encyclopedic entries. Searchable by subject or keywords within the entry. http://www.nioga.org/nioga/libdatabases.old JaneCombs --68.118.111.182 19:07, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Nioga Library. (2005). Databases. Retrieved April 29, 2006 from Yahoo, Searchasaurus reviews. Website: http://www.nioga.org/nioga/libdatabases.old Searchasaurus Three popular elementary and middle school databases (Primary Search®, Middle Search® Plus and Book Collection: Nonfiction™) can be accessed via Searchasaurus®, EBSCO Publishing's user search experience for users in elementary or middle schools. Searchasaurus is an exciting and easy way for young researchers to experience online searching. It is an animated interface with a dinosaur theme that encourages students to enhance and develop basic search methodologies. Students will be riveted by the colorful, animated interface, complete with erupting volcanoes and a dinosaur guide, as they gather information on a wide range of topics. Searchasaurus offers Lexile limiters (reading level), making it easy for students to read and research only appropriately challenging materials. To contact for pricing go to: http://www.epnet.com/thisTopic.php?marketID=5&topicID=15 JaneCombs --68.118.111.182 19:07, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Ebsco Publishing. (n.d.). Searchasaurus. Retrieved April 29, 2006 from Yahoo, Searchasaurus Website: http://www.epnet.com/thisTopic.php?marketID=5&topicID=15 With an unlimited use for $999 (2004 prices) I feel that Searchasaur would be a viable addition to any elementary library/media center. SIRS Discoverer SIRS Discoverer is a database that contains articles and graphics from more than 1,600 US and International magazines, newspapers, websites and US government documents. All are carefully selected for educational content, interest, appropriateness, and level of readability. Reading level is assigned to each article as well as Lexile scores. Multiple searching methods are available including: subject heading, keyword and subject tree. Students may sort by: relevance, date, or Lexile. Students may easily view, print, or email text and graphics. Discoverer includes elementary and middle school curriculum. SIRS Discoverer includes: The World Almanac for Kids; Funk & Wagnalls Now Encyclopedia; Country & Culture Facts: Profiles of nearly 200 countries; Suggested Research Topics: Hot topics and timely issues; Discover's Top Pic: Weekly articles and images; Monthly Spotlight & Challenge Quest: Artilcles that focus on timely and high interest topics; Current events; Discoverer WebFind: 5,000 prescreened weblinks; Integrated activities, biographies, fiction, and pictures; Dictionary and Thesaurus http://www.proquestk12.com/pic/pdfs/discodatasheet.pdf Product reviews Media specialists http://www.proquestk12.com/pic/pdfs/sksproductreviews.pdf SIRS vs. Google and other web searching http://www.proquestk12.com/pic/pdfs/sirsXgoogle.pdf At-a-glance Product information for school leaders http://www.proquestk12.com/pic/pdfs/discowebfindglance.pdf --Amy B 01:59, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Subscription Information Libraries can sign up any time. Subscriptions will begin on the 1st or the 15th of the month. You should allow at least 10 days for your order to be processed and your subscription to begin. Your subsciption will begin on the 1st or the 15th following the process date. Pricing Pricing is per institution. A single institution can have several buildings, e.g., a high school with one campus but more than one building. Institutions with separate branches, however, (e.g., a large public library with multiple branches) must consider each branch a separate institution. Universities with separate, remote campuses should consider each campus a separate institution. Special Pricing available to public libraries with less than 7,500 FTE and schools with fewer than 300 students: SIRS Discoverer Deluxe--$275 Other products and bundles are available --Amy B 02:03, 24 April 2006 (UTC) TrackStar trackstar.4teachers.org Description: TrackStar allows teachers to organize and annotate Web sites for use in their classroom. A track is a list of resources of web sites that students can access during their task. Product Information: *Searchable database of Web-based learning activities *Customize track Pricing: Free Host: Advanced Learning Technologies in Education Consortia Reviews: : Review Number 1:Smith, S. J., & Smith, S. B. (2002, May). On the right Track: Technology for Organizing and Presenting Digital Information. Intervention in School and Clinic, 37(5), 304-311. Retrieved April 22, 2006, from ERIC database(EJ647103).--Nathalie 15:04, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : Review Number 2:Turturice, M. W., & Rothkopf, S. (2002, March). Geo Events (p. 50). Retrieved April 22, 2006, from ERIC database (ED474889). --Nathalie 15:03, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : Review Number 3:Roland, C. (2006, January). Online Curriculum Tools for Teachers Editorial. SchoolArts, 40.-- Nathalie 14:53, 22 April 2006 (UTC) United Streaming www.unitedstreaming.com Description: Unitedstreaming is a digital video-on-demand service. The emphasis is cross-disciplinary and it is for grade level K-12. Curriculum-related videos are downloaded or used via live streaming. No special software or hardware is needed, besides a Web-enabled computer with a high-speed Internet connection. : Technology& Learning. (2003). Unitedstreaming. Retrieved April 10, 2006, from Infotrac. --Nathalie 10:31, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Unitedstreaming Product Information: *Video content is correlated to state standards *Search video library via curriculum standard, keyword, subject area, grade, producer releases, or all available titles *40,000 video content clips and 4,000 full video titles available for streaming and downloading *Hardware neutral, no special software or hardware needed * Image library with over 18,000 images, including 2,000 geography images *Lesson Plans correlated to videos *Calendar of important dates in history linked to video clips in five core curriculum areas, plus biographies, health and guidance, and commemorations *PLaylist(s) to bookmark video clips for later use * Teacher's guides and blackline masters/worksheets *100 Spanish videos *300 Closed Caption titles for visual learners, hearing impaired and student learners English as a second language *Teacher Center with all your training options in one place including webinars and workshops *27,000 encyclopedia articles *Over 1,200 editable video clips *Clip Art Gallery with over 1,500 images *Weekly Teacher Feature tool with video clips, lesson plans, and student activities *Writing Prompts * 300-400 new video titles are added annually *Administrators have the ability to track the usage *Technology coordinators have the ability to customize unitedstreaming to fit specific technology needs. : Unitedstreaming, (2006). Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/benefits.cfm. -- Nathalie 9:35, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: Per High School Building: $1,995/year, $7,980/5year Per K-8 Builing: $1,495/year, $5,980/5year : Unitedstreaming, (2006). Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/servicesPricing.cfm.--[[User:Nathalie|Nathalie]] 9:56, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor: Publisher: United Learning www.unitedstreaming.com (800) 323-9084 Content Partners: Discovery Channel School Rainbow Educational Media LPB Louisiana Public Broadcasting Standard Deviants Survivors of the SHOAH Sunburst Environmental Media AIMS Multimedia Comprehensive Health Education Foundation Arts & All Ltd Weston Woods TV Ontario United Learn Slim Goodbody : Discovery Education. (2006). Content Partners. In Unitedstreaming. Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/contentPartners.cfm. --Nathalie 2:39, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Reviews: : 1. Review Number: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from google http://www.discoveryeducatornetwork.com/resources/pdf/0206/DE-02-06_Full_Issue.pdf --Nathalie 02:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) : 2. Review Number: Boster, F. J., Meyer, G. S., Roberto, A. J., Inge, C., & Strom, R. (2006,January). Some Effects of Video Streaming on Educational Achievement.Communication Education, 55(1), 46-62. Retrieved March 21, 2006, from ERIC database (0363-4523).--Nathalie 15:00, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : 3. Review Number: Boster, F. J., Meyer, G. S., Roberto, A. J., Linsey, L., Smith, R., Smith, R.,et al. (2005, November 28). The Los Angeles Unified School District mathematics evaluation. In A report on the effect of the unitedstreaming™ application on educational performance. Retrieved March 21, 2006, from Cometrika, Inc., Baseline Research, LLC, & Longwood University Web site: http://unitedlearning.com/streaming/evaluation.cfm?id=315 --Nathalie 15:01, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : 4. Education World, (2006). Technology an educator can love. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http: http://www.educationworld.com/a_tech/tech/tech226.shtml. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:38, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 14:09, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Category:East Tennessee State University